


Familia

by TumbleTree



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, Cute Steve Harrington, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree
Summary: “There's a family dinner at Mrs. Byers,” Max started as soon as she hopped into his camaro, the school bell hadn't even finished its final call for the weekend.“Okay,” he flicked his cigarette onto the asphalt and quickly shut his window against the Indiana chill. “What time is it at?”“Well-” Max dragged the word out, her eyebrows scrunching up in either discomfort or an awkward earnestness that Billy had never seen on her before.





	Familia

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr ask off of my prompt/dialogue list and I really liked it even though it didn't get a lot of notes. Hopefully you guys like the fluffiness of _Familia_

“C'mon baby. There you go,” he pushed in with a hard shove, his grunt nearly masking Steve's little _oh._ “God,” Billy groaned, waiting a moment longer for Steve to adjust before starting to pull out. Steve sighed as he pushed back in, his legs braced around Billy's hips and his hands tight across his shoulders.

There would most definitely be bruises and scratches tomorrow, that Tommy would no doubt ruthlessly pick at until he spilled the beans, which Billy had no intentions of doing. Steve was _his_ and even if that meant trying to mask him as some two-bit whore, Billy wouldn't- _couldn't_ do it. He wasn't going to hide Steve, but he wasn't going to say anything either, let Tommy and his two brain cells guess, Billy didn't give a flying fuck.

Especially not when he had King Steve- his _princess_ Steve- wrapped tight around his dick and whimpering like a cat in heat. “Jesus Christ cupcake,” he bit out between another brutal thrust, his hands sneaking under Steve's thighs to elevate his hips. No one ever said Billy Hargrove was a poor bed partner and he wasn't going to start now, not with Steve. “You're so tight,” which was surprising since they did this exact same thing last night.

“Yeah- I don't know,” Steve bit out, his words breathy and filled with need. “You didn't-” Steve broke off into a long moan, Billy grinned and aimed again at that spot that made Steve crazy. “You didn't let me finish.”

 _‘Oh, right.’_ They were having a conversation before Billy got distracted by the beauty marks painted across Steve's shoulders like constellations. It had been something about a dinner, but Billy couldn't be concerned about it and really, Steve shouldn't be either, not when Billy was balls deep and about to bring them both off.

“Really,” he growled, aiming another thrust at Steve's prostate. Steve _whined_. “You want to do this now?” He accompanied the question with a dirty roll of his hips.

“ _Yes,_ please-” Billy watched as Steve forcibly bit his cheek, barely keeping the pleas back. “Come to dinner,” Billy groaned, though this time it was out of annoyance than arousal. He couldn't believe Steve was asking him _now,_ of all times. “Joyce-”

“Babe, I love our talks,” Steve sent him an unimpressed look. “Really, I do. But if I hear anything other than you begging I'm going to fucking kill you,” he didn't give Steve any room for a rebuttal as he instantly started to _thrust._

**~HH~**

Of course, a week later, when Billy had completely forgotten about Steve's question, it came up again, from the unlikeliest of people.

“There's a family dinner at Mrs. Byers,” Max started as soon as she hopped into his camaro, the school bell hadn't even finished its final call for the weekend.

“Okay,” he flicked his cigarette onto the asphalt and quickly shut his window against the Indiana chill. “What time is it at?”

Billy was trying to be better, more polite and less of an asshole- as Max put it. It was hard going and sometimes Billy flipped back into his old self, sometimes everything from Neil to Steve and his... _something_ got to be too much. But a majority of the time, Billy was good, _safe_.

And Steve, well, he was Billy's happy place. At first, it wasn't like that. At first, Steve couldn't even stand to look at Billy, couldn't be within five feet of each other without Steve flinching back, fear visible in his eyes. And at first, Billy couldn't even be near Steve, his own fear of _what if_ so palpable it made him sick to the stomach. And then- then Billy found Steve wandering around at night, a nail studded bat in hand and nearly two miles from his house. Billy had never been so terrified, terrified for _Steve_ , who looked like he hadn't slept in days.

After that, Steve became his- was his _something._ Late nights spent in Steve's house, huddled in his room with that bat and fear permeating the room. After that, Steve started to lean in instead of flinching away, started to smile instead of grimace. He _liked_ Steve and god he was fucked. So yeah, Billy was trying to be _better_ and from what Steve was always saying, Billy needed to start asking instead of _demanding_ for answers.

“Well-” Max dragged the word out, her eyebrows scrunching up in either discomfort or an awkward earnestness that Billy had never seen on her before. He didn't like it one bit, it never boded well when Max was anything other than mildly annoyed with him. “Steve said something about you last week and Mrs. Byers heard and she invited you. To come to dinner. At her house,” she fidgeted in her seat, her skateboard shuffling awkwardly between her knees when Billy didn't immediately say anything.

And it wasn't like Billy didn't like Mrs. Joyce Byers, but it was _awkward_. How could it not be? He went to her house, stormed in, assaulted a kid and then almost killed Steve. _His Steve._ In that order. It was one thing to drop Max off and pick her up, but it was an entirely different ball game when he's being invited along _with_ Max. All because pretty boy Harrington couldn't keep his lips shut.

And he knew what Steve must have been talking about. He knew it bothered Steve that they couldn't go to Chief Hopper and tell him about Neil. Billy _knew_ , but that didn't make it any easier for either of them. Billy because he couldn't just turn in the man who raised him, Neil was his _dad_ and even if that meant nothing to Neil, it meant something to Billy. And Steve because he hated seeing the bruises and the weariness that Billy just couldn't bare to hide any more, not in front of Steve, never in front of him.

But that didn't matter, Steve was going to pay for this. “Okay. So?”

“So-” Max rolled her eyes. “Five o'clock and you're coming. And we're bringing potato salad, no buts!” She tacked on quickly when Billy opened his mouth to protest. “Potato salad, Billy. I promised you'd make them some.”

He growled and squeezed the steering wheel, which was a poor substitute for Max's head. “ _Fine,_ but if I hear one complaint from any of your shithead friends I'm gonna kill them. For real this time.”

She grinned a sharp tooth grin that only the Hargrove-Mayfield siblings could conjure up. “This is gonna suck.”

Billy couldn't agree more.

**~HH~**

Steve opened the door, an apron covered in flour wrapped high on his waist and a surprised, yet pleased look on his face. “Hey guys!”

Billy unceremoniously shoved the tupperware container into his belly, “here's your fucking potato salad.” What he really wanted to say was, _I hope you choke on it_ ; Billy really hoped it conveyed through his toothy smile. From the slight flinch, he'd bet money that it had.

“Uh- right,” Steve cleared his throat, his hands shifting nervously over the container. “Come on in, everyone's in the kitchen.” When he didn't move right away, Max huffed and impatiently shoved past Billy, knocking him into Steve, who easily shifted the container to one hand and used the other to grasp Billy's hip. “Hi,” he whispered after a moment, his grin turning sweet and soft around the edges. Max was long gone.

“Hey,” Billy moved his own hands to Steve's hips, pausing for a moment to make sure they really were the only ones in the living room. When no one jumped out, Billy leaned in, Steve already meeting him halfway.

“Steve?” They jerked away from each other, Billy's heart suddenly going ten miles a minute. Chief Hopper stepped the rest of the way into the room, his eyes flickering between them, but to Billy's relief, he easily let it slide. “Oh, you must be Max's brother.” He stepped towards them, his hand out, “Billy, right?”

“Yes sir,” Billy stepped around Steve, his own hand ready to receive Hoppers handshake. It was strong and sturdy, his grip tight but not too tight, just enough for Billy to know that Hopper would fuck shit up if he did anything he didn't like.

Hopper eventually released Billy's hand and he had to hold back the instinct to rub his palm. “Steve, Joyce is looking for you. Something about a meatloaf burning?” Steve cursed and swept past Billy, but not before brushing a hand across his lower back, just out of sight of Hopper.

They stared at each other a moment longer before Hopper gave an awkward smile, that looked more pained than welcoming. “C’mon. I'm sure the kids are dying to eat.”

Billy quietly trailed behind Hopper, expecting to see a demodog lying dead across the table as a sick centerpiece. He wouldn't put it past Dustin or Lucas; Billy would never forget the mistake of knocking into the fridge after he came to, his need for water so great that he hadn't realized until it was too late that what he'd been looking at wasn't ham, but some gross looking _dog._

The kids and Steve had come back from wherever they had gone off to to the sight of Billy smoking a cigarette out on the porch, his hands shaking from the drugs and a little fear. He almost hadn't believed Steve when he'd explained what a _demodog_ was, but honestly, at that point Billy had just wanted to take Max and go home. Which was exactly what he did. They didn't talk about that night, except when Billy had awkwardly fumbled his way through multiple apologies.

“Hi Billy!” Mrs. Byers called cheerfully from behind a tray of slightly burnt meatloaf. Her grin was infectious and Billy found himself awkwardly smiling back. “Come sit down next to Steve, there's plenty of space.” Billy sat down, Steve beamed at him.

Dinner was fun. The potato salad was a hit and Billy couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much. And at times, he found himself staring down at his plate, a sick feeling in his gut, that suspiciously felt like _guilt_. He didn't deserve to be there, not with these people, who gave second chances like it was a goddamn birthday party.

After dinner, Billy made some excuse about needing a smoke, when really, all he wanted was a bit of space to breathe. He just needed to step back and take a moment, needed Steve to stop looking at him like he lov- _no._ He wasn't going down that path, not tonight.

“Billy? You okay,” he didn't tense up at Steve's soft tone, but it was a close call. The overwhelming concern that filled his name had Billy wanting to vomit, he didn't _deserve_ it.

“What's up princess?” He tried to play it cool, but his hands were shaking too much and he couldn't get his damn lighter to work. Steve sighed and stepped the rest of the way outside, the door creaking shut behind him.

Without preamble, Steve snatched the lighter away and carefully flicked it open. It worked on the first try. Billy tried to hold on to the frustration, but it sank away when Steve stepped closer and gingerly pressed the zippo to his unlit cigarette.

Steve didn't meet his eyes, “Joyce is really happy you came. She didn't think you would,” _I didn't think you would_ , went unsaid between them.

“I didn't think I would either,” he admitted honestly, breathing out some smoke.

“I'm glad you did,” Steve whispered. “You're one of us ya know and- and it just wouldn't be right if you weren't here too.” Billy raised an incredulous eyebrow, fitting everything he wanted to say into that one action. Steve snorted and rolled his eyes, “you're a part of the family, didn't you know?"

 _No,_ Billy did not know. If he had, he would've completely avoided this _family dinner_. Steve must've seen this cross his face because he smiled and sighed fondly. Billy leaned back against the porch railing as Steve stepped between his thighs, his smile turning even softer. “Kiss me asshole,” he breathed against Billy's lips. Billy kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Harringrove come check me out on Tumblr at: [TumbleTree](https://thebumblebeetumbletree.tumblr.com/) where you can submit prompts or just come hang out! Or you can come hang out on my side blog: [BumbleBee](https://bumblingtumblebee.tumblr.com/) where I post Marvel, 00Q, Cherik and other ships!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
